


Outcasts and Hooligans

by aw1214



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Blood and Violence, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Chieftess Astrid Hofferson, F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, Jealous Astrid Hofferson, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Prisoner of War, Protective Astrid Hofferson, Torture, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw1214/pseuds/aw1214
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are soon to be married and living together despite Viking tradition but whenever has Hiccup's life ever been according to Viking tradition? Hiccup has grown to become a great loving chief when he gets a plea for help from the outcasts after their home was destroyed and they were attacked. Astrid and a few other members of the council are wary considering their past despite the Hooligan- Outcast alliance but Hiccup naively agrees to host and help the tribe, little does he know the trouble they will bring.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been several years since Hiccup's dad had died and Hiccup had stepped up to become the newest Chief of Berk. Life was finally starting to settle down, the creases were ironed out and Hiccup's life had become domestic, somewhat calmer and dare he say it mostly pleasant even. 

He had struggled with chiefdom at first, it took him a while to adjust but with Astrid, his mother and his friends beside him he finally figured out and learned how to lead, Hiccup was a fair and just chief as well as one who cared deeply for his people, he was loved by all. 

Wars, attacks and invasions were certainly less frequent too, after word spread on how well Berk thrived under Hiccup's rule and those who chose to challenge Hiccup were met with strong defences, an incredible army and an island full of dragons. Berk was one of the most respected islands throughout the Archipelago, having formed alliances with the majority of its neighbouring islands and those who hadn't stayed away. 

Life was going well. Hiccup had built himself a new, better hut when the one belonging to him and his mother was burned down in an unfortunate training drill involving the newest recruits of monstrous nightmares, but the new chief's hut was a sight to behold. It stood at the peak of the hill in the centre of Berk, from there Hiccup could see the entire village. 

The hut itself was made from gronkle iron and reinforced wood, it was well designed and built with 2 large bedrooms and miscellaneous other rooms such as a study or a room where the weapons were stored but their main purpose was to one day be the room Hiccup's children would occupate. The hut had a special roof built so dragons could perch their as they so often did and bask in the warm sun from dawn till dusk. 

In recent events on Berk Hiccup had officially proposed to Astrid, before going to her father and offering land, gold and status to the Hofferson family for his permission for her hand in marriage as was tradition.

Astrid's father had no objection when Hiccup asked for permission to marry his daughter, in fact he was over the moon, an offer in marriage from a chief was the best any woman could do, and being the father of a future chieftess meant a great deal of wealth and status as well as bringing great honour to the Hofferson family.

Not that Astrid's father would ever say no, even if Hiccup wasn't chief he would have said yes in an instance, it was clear to everyone who'd seen them how perfect they were for one another, they completed each other and were the happiest they'd ever been when with one another. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Hiccup treated Astrid better than any other man ever could, he loved her more than anyone else possibly could too. And so Astrid's father said yes, permitting Hiccup to marry Astrid and so the happy couple were engaged. 

Although not technically wed yet Astrid and Hiccup both lived together in the chieftain's hut built in the centre of the island, breaking many Viking traditions but when it came to Hiccup little of his life stuck to Viking tradition. He had ended the war between man and dragon, he had been the one to change Berk forever as dragons lived peacefully alongside the Vikings. Hiccup was like no other Viking or chief before him and so despite the controversy it stimulated and the traditions it broke Hiccup and Astrid lived together out of wedlock with Hiccup's mother. 

The pair were soon to be married and Astrid had already began stepping up and accepting her role of chieftess, as far as anyone else was concerned she may already be chieftess of Berk alongside Hiccup as chief. Hiccup always turned to her to ask her for her opinion in council meetings before he made any final decisions as chief and many people already addressed Astrid as chieftess. 

Hiccup and Astrid immediately fell into a cozy domestic harmony as they lived together, Astrid would help Hiccup take care of Valka, as little as she needed taking care of, Hiccup would cook, Astrid would clean, Hiccup would spend late nights in the study working until Astrid tore him away from the paperwork to spend time with her before they went to bed, life was peaceful, as peaceful as life could be on Berk. 

Astrid always awoke before Hiccup at the break of dawn to workout or train in the woods, sometimes with Stormfly, sometimes alone. She never woke him unless he had asked her to for a meeting, or some other important duty he would need to fulfil, Hiccup would never sleep for too long but Astrid understood how tired he often felt from working himself too hard and so she'd always be careful in the morning in attempt to not wake him. 

This particular morning she was successful in leaving him sleep. She opened her eyes to find Hiccup half splayed across her as he often was, one arm tucked in the space between their sides, his other arm laid stretched across her stomach and hanging off the other side of the bed. His legs were somehow intertwined with hers and he slept with his head resting on her chest. 

Hiccup was not as light as he seemed. Especially when he was asleep on her like this, his head bore heavily down on her chest as he slept; mouth open slightly, snoring softly and lightly drooling, but Astrid didn't mind. She never did, in fact most mornings she'd welcome the sight. Today was no different. 

Astrid grinned at the sight and couldn't help but to laugh at his dishevelled appearance, although she was careful not to allow her chest to rise and fall too much as to wake him, Hiccup's hair stuck up randomly and drool had gathered in the corner of his mouth and down his chin. 

She allowed herself a moment of bliss as she woke up before she had to plan how she would get up without waking Hiccup, she listened to the sound of his quiet breath and watched his nose twitch in his sleep for a minute before she began to wriggle out from underneath him. 

She thanked her stealth and agility from years of intensive training every day, without stirring Hiccup in the slightest she managed to lift his arm off her, swing her legs over and off the bed and lastly slip from underneath Hiccup placing his head carefully on the pillow underneath him. 

She stretched, dressed and then set out on Stormfly to train as she did every morning, although this morning she took Toothless with her so she could fly him before she headed back home, Hiccup had a busy day ahead of him and might not have the time to do it himself later. 

Astrid was not at all surprised when she returned home to find Hiccup in nearly the exact same position she had left him, sprawled out on the bed though now hugging the pillow instead of her, he looked so peaceful she didn't want to disturb him but it was nearly 8 and he had meetings to attend. 

She sat carefully on the edge of the bed next to him then stroked his cheek lovingly, he liked to be woken up gently. "Hiccup" she whispered. One eyebrow twitched fractionally as he began to stir, "Hiccup" she called again softly. He frowned then opened his eyes to find Astrid looking back at him. 

She offered him a warm smile which he immediately returned, "good morning babe" she leaned down, pushing his hair back so she could kiss his forehead, his answer mixed with a yawn so it came out more, "ahhhrning m'lady".

Astrid moved back so he had room to sit up and stretch, "what have I got going on today?" Hiccup asked once he reached his arms high above his head, Astrid rolled his eyes at his forgetfullness, "you have a meeting with the elders before you've got a council one midday" 

Hiccup snapped his fingers, "that's it" he cried, he got out of bed to stretch and smiled at Astrid, "what would I do without you?" He laughed, Astrid smirked as she leant back against one of the corners to the bed, "I know I'm pretty great" she joked lifting one shoulder. 

Hiccup placed a quick kiss on her head before he pulled his shirt over his head, Astrid left him to get dressed and made her way downstairs, she wandered into the kitchen and found a counter piled high with unwashed plates from last night. 

Astrid sighed and lit the fire and grabbed the large bucket she cleaned dishes in, she made her way outside again so she could fill the bucket with water but stopped to look over Berk. Everyone was starting to wake up and go about their usual chores, she could hear the dragons in the main stables, see the sun rising over the rooftops and casting the village in a watery golden glow, she could see Gobber walking past the Meade hall on his way to the forge. Standing there, outside hers and Hiccup's home, fetching water to do something so mundane as to wash the dishes but being able to look over a waking Berk, it all felt so cozy and peaceful. 

Of course the peace didn't last very long, it never did, Astrid had just filled the bucket with clean water when she heard Hiccup growl in frustration from the bedroom, "you okay?" She called but he didn't reply, Astrid shrugged and walked back inside with the now full bucket which she suspended over the fire to heat up when she heard Hiccup growl again, "Hiccup, what is it?" She called. 

She heard him stomping down the stairs the way he did when he was annoyed, "Astrid, where are my pants?" He demanded, "the same place they were when you took them off last night" she answered over her shoulder, he stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and shook his head, "no they're not, I've looked everywhere for them" he argued. 

She turned around and arched her brow at him, he stood with his hands on his hips in his under shorts with his prosthetic leg on now, he looked impatient and annoyed but she knew exactly where they were, "everywhere?" She challenged, he huffed grumpily at her question, "yes!" He replied shortly, crossing his arms. 

Astrid rolled her eyes and walked towards him, "first of all" she said as she stopped in front of him, "drop that attitude" she told him, his grumpy expression changed into a calmer one and he unfolded his arms. 

Astrid then walked past him towards the stairs, "second of all, I bet you I'm going to get up there, take one look and they'll be exactly where I told you they were" she walked up the stairs with Hiccup following her, "no, I already looked and they're not there" 

As soon as she stepped foot in the bedroom she spotted his pants, where she told him they were, on the floor by their bed, "what's this then?" She asked picking up his pants. Hiccup blinked and rubbed his neck sheepishly, "oh" he said. 

Astrid threw his pants to him and offered him a sweet smile, "I believe the word you're looking for is thank you" she offered, he rolled his eyes but a smile tugged at his lips now, "thank you" he repeated.

Astrid laughed and kissed his cheek as she passed, "now hurry up and get dressed, Gothi will kill you if you're late" she said, Hiccup laughed, "gods, you sound like my mother" he laughed. 

Valka chose that moment to exit her room and make her way downstairs, "hey, I heard that" she called, Hiccup glared teasingly after Astrid but she just smiled, "love you" she said sing songedly, "yeah, yeah, love you too" Hiccup laughed before he pulled on his pants. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup ran his hands through his hair as he sat at the counsel meeting, Berk was about to face a whole new lot of difficulties and Hiccup being chief was the one who had to come up with solutions to all of them. Everyone was looking at him expectantly waiting for his answer and he didn't know what to say. 

When he got stressed Hiccup's usually quick mind slows down and his head feels like it's stuffed full of wool, stopping him from being able to think fast enough. They were all waiting for him, in reality it had only been a second since Spitelout last spoke but to Hiccup it felt like hours. 

Hiccup felt beyond relieved when Astrid's hand found his under the table, he swallowed and looked up at her to see she was already looking at him, she offered him a smile which soothed the panic in his chest. Even though Hiccup had been chief for years now sometimes there were still moments like this, when the problems of Berk piled up against him and he felt like they would crush him, then Astrid would subtly remind him she was still there and suddenly he could breathe again. He wondered in those moments if his dad ever felt like this on the hard winters when food was short and he couldn't leave the house without people swamping him with their problems. 

10 years he and Astrid had been together now and still in moments like this he felt so awed to have her, he watched open-mouthed as she turned back to the counsel with a confident smile that Hiccup still wondered how she could muster, "to answer your question, no. There is no need to worry, Berk hasn't faced an attack in almost a year now, I acknowledge things might get a little difficult with the winter fast approaching but we're in a stable enough place that even if we did face attack we could handle it" she said, she paused to look at Hiccup before she continued, "but as it is, the chances of Berk being attacked now are very low, so I wouldn't worry too much about that" she finished. 

Gods she was amazing. 

By her taking over she gave Hiccup just enough time to take a deep breath and rebuild his confident front, he smiled and nodded, "of course, we really don't need to be worrying about facing attack right now. Nobody would be stupid enough to target Berk right now, our population has increased massively over the last couple years meaning we have more warriors now than ever, we definitely do have strong defence mechanisms and equally as strong offence tactics, not to mention we have weaponry that no other islands would think to create. So, no, attacks are not something we need to be focusing too hard on right now, so if no one has anything else to add we'll be moving on?" Hiccup asked, no one spoke so he nodded, "okay, great"

He was just about to address how food is going to start getting tighter with the winter coming when the doors to the hall burst open, Astrid noticed the change in Hiccup's expression and again grabbed his hand to calm him. She ran her thumb over the back of his hand in a slow soothing circular pattern whilst she craned her head to see who had interrupted their meeting. 

Hiccup was a little surprised when he saw Einar, Berk's messenger, he removed his helmet respectfully and bowed his head to Hiccup, "Chief Hiccup-" he began but Astrid interrupted him, "I'm sorry Einar, this is a very important counsel meeting, can whatever it is wait?" She asked, but Einar shook his head, "I'm afraid not chieftess, I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting but I bring urgent news" he said. 

Hiccup dropped Astrid's hand and gestured to Einar, "what is it? Is something wrong?" He asked, Einar shifted his weight uncomfortably before he presented a piece of parchment, "Sir Berk has received a distress signal from the Outcasts, an unsigned note arrived claiming Outcast island is under attack and they need urgent help" he explained. 

Hiccup glanced at Astrid to see she held the same guarded expression he did, "let me see the note" Hiccup demanded, Einar scrambled quickly forward to give Hiccup the note when he extended his hand to reach for the note, Hiccup could feel everyone watching him as he quickly read the note. 

His lips moved silently as he read the note but he frowned when he read something that didn't make sense to him, he had to read the note again to make sure he had read the note correctly, "Hiccup? What does it say?" Astrid asked, Hiccup shook his head slowly and passed the note for Astrid to read with a confused frown on his face. 

Hiccup looked up at Einar who was still waiting for him to speak, "uh, thank you Einar, you may go now" he said distractedly, Einar nodded and bowed his head once more before he placed his helmet back on his head and left. 

"Berserkers?" Astrid asked aloud, Hiccup realised the counsel were looking at the two of them expectantly; waiting for answers, an explanation or for one of them to speak so Hiccup licked his lips nervously and stood, "I'm sorry to cut the meeting short but I have important matters I must deal with, as soon as I know what's going on you will all be the first to know but for now, meeting adjourned" 

Neither he or Astrid stood as everyone else filed out of the hall, when the last person left Astrid turned to Hiccup, "why would the Berserkers invade Outcast island? This makes no sense" Astrid asked, Hiccup stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I don't know but we need to act fast either way, what do we do? Send out riders to Outcast island to see what's happening?" He asked, Astrid hummed as she thought, "no, we can't send dragons to Outcast island, we'd have to travel by ship, but that would take several days" 

Hiccup rubbed his brow to try and relieve some of the tension in his head, "right okay, so we'll need to take the note seriously, we'll take a few ships out to Outcast island with armed warriors in case the Berserkers really are invading" he groaned, "but why? Why would the Berserkers attack Outcast island? Don't the two tribes generally leave each other alone?" Astrid asked, "as far as I was aware yes, perhaps something has happened between them, when's the last time you spoke to Heather?" Hiccup asked. 

Astrid shrugged helplessly, "it's been a few months now and she didn't mention any conflict with the Outcasts, have you spoken to Dagur recently?" She asked, Hiccup shook his head, "not since he was here, no" 

Hiccup reread the note one last time before he stood, "it's strange that this note is unsigned, Alvin's the chief so he must have been the one to send this but I don't understand why he wouldn't sign it unless..." Hiccup trailed off, he began to pace and mutter to himself the way he did when he was forming ideas, most of the time it was when he got a new idea for a weapon or modification he could make to the saddles. 

"Unless?" Astrid urged, Hiccup shook his head as if he forgot she was there, "sorry yes, unless something bad happened when he was writing the note and he was never able to finish it. Look at this" Hiccup held up the note to Astrid, "the last line was scrawled quickly, and then there's an ink stain as if-" Hiccup explained, "there was more to this note, but something happened to the writer" Astrid finished his thought. 

Hiccup nodded, "exactly. We need to take this note seriously" he said, "I agree but how? What do we do?" Astrid asked, Hiccup took a deep breath, his eyes sweeping across the ocean, "we send help, we'll gather our best warriors and set sail for Outcast island as soon as we can be ready" he decided. 

Astrid frowned, "but Hiccup, is it really the best idea for you to sail off to Outcast island with the winter fast approaching?" Astrid asked, "Berk needs you" she said. Hiccup sighed and shrugged helplessly "what choice do we have? It's important to maintain a healthy relationship with the other islands, and this note looks really serious Astrid" 

"Yes, I understand that but if you go, I'll need to go with you, and we can't leave Berk without a leader, not now" she said, Hiccup rubbed his forehead, "I know it's not ideal, but there's something strange going on here and I need to get to the bottom of it, what if we leave mom in charge whilst we're gone? She was the chieftess for 20 years" he reasoned. 

Astrid looked out to the sea and then back at Hiccup as she thought, her face set with worry, "I don't know Hic, as you said something strange is going on here, what if it's a trap? The note is unsigned, who knows if it's even really from the Outcasts" she worried, Hiccup shook his head, "I know, I know, but it's a risk we're going to have to take, the Outcasts could be in serious danger, and it's our job as their ally to send help when they need it" 

Astrid looked down at the note as she mulled it over in her mind, "your mom did used to be chieftess of Berk, and she would be the next best option" she said reluctantly, Hiccup nodded, "exactly, we'll gather our best warriors, sail out to Outcast island and do whatever we can to help, Outcast island is only a 2 days away by ship" 

Astrid sighed and nodded slowly, "okay, what do you need me to do?" She asked, Hiccup smiled gratefully at her, "thank you. First thing's first, call an emergency meeting at the Great Hall, keep everyone calm until I arrive, then I'll explain everything" he ordered before he turned and started away from her towards the village centre.

Astrid grabbed his arm to stop him, "what will you being doing?" She asked, "I need to explain to my mom what's happened and ask if she'll take our place whilst we're gone" he said, Astrid nodded, "okay, how do you want me to call the meeting? Blow the horn or gather up the gang and get them to help me spread the word?" She asked. 

Hiccup tugged at his bottom lip as he thought, "don't blow the horn, that'll create widespread panic, find the others and spread the word around the village as quickly as you can" he told her, Astrid nodded and kissed his cheek before they parted their separate ways. 

Hiccup was met with kind smiles and respectful nods of the head as he walked through the village, something he had grown used to since becoming chief. It was odd for him at first, even since he had gained the respect from most after he brought peace between Vikings and dragons Hiccup was used to being ignored, or left alone, he'd never had friends growing up and he'd been more familiar with anger and disappointment than pride and respect.   
But when he became chief everything had changed, he couldn't walk anywhere without everyone he passed greeting him in some form, he could never work for long without someone coming to find him to tell him something, ask him something, or need something from him.

Part of the job as chief is accepting you may never get a truly quiet moment, there was always things to do, meetings to attend, people to talk to, Hiccup was never off the clock. Even when he was making dinner for him and Astrid he would often have people come to their hut and ask for his advice or come to him with their problems. 

He found it frustrating at first, it was overwhelming, never having a moment to yourself, to always have an overwhelming list of things to do constantly looming over him, it also made being intimate with Astrid extremely difficult, they could never go on out together or they'd be swarmed with demanding villagers, they couldn't just cuddle up with one another in front of the fire without being interrupted. But eventually he learned how to live with it, he found places he could go and hide to be alone.

His mom had revealed to him where his dad used to go when everything got too much, she explained how when he got overwhelmed as Hiccup often did they had a signal that only the two of them knew, when he signalled to her she knew he needed to step away from everything so she would take the weight so he could breathe freely for a few hours. 

Now the same was true for Hiccup and Astrid, if either of them felt overwhelmed or were struggling to cope with all their responsibilities Hiccup could signal to Astrid or Astrid to him and then they could go and be alone for a few hours so things never got too much for them. 

Astrid had always been better at the social side of the job, she could host the parties that lasted weeks on end, she had no problem following all the social etiquettes and rules Hiccup still to this day would sometimes forget, she didn't tire after dealing with people all day. Hiccup didn't have the capacity to handle people for as long as she could, they were extremely similar in many ways but this was not one of them. Astrid was an extrovert, confident and outgoing, whereas Hiccup was, in fairness not nearly as much as he was when he was younger but nonetheless, an introvert. 

He would get tired if he had to cope with people for too long, talking and being social both stressed him out and drained his energy, he would often collapse the minute he got home from the strain of it all. Astrid would sit with him and do whatever he needed her to do until he had the energy to get up and cook them dinner if he was home before his mom. In attempts to help him handle all the stress Astrid made the rule that they wouldn't bring work home with them and so they would spend the evening in each other's company until it was time for them to sleep. 

Despite all this, Hiccup didn't really mind the social side of the job, sure it wasn't his favorite thing in the world but he more often than not enjoyed connecting with his people, he would always reply with a polite smile and offer help in any way that he could when presented with a problem. 

And so as Hiccup walked through the village he returned the smiles sent his way before asking each person he passed to go to the Great Hall for an emergency meeting, "I can't answer any questions right now, but I'll explain everything once everyone's at the Great Hall" Hiccup promised each person as they questioned him on it,   
_Why was there an emergency meeting?_  
_What was happening?_  
_Was Berk under attack?_

Hiccup visited the stables before the hut, he knew his mom was far more likely to be there during the day time rather than at home, she cared for the dragons full time, with help from Fishlegs, and a few other dragon enthusiasts. 

He found her brushing loose scales from the back of a Windstriker belonging to Vidar, a very big, very strong warrior in Berk's army. She looked up and smiled in greeting as he entered the stables, "Hiccup, I didn't expect to see you here today" she said, pausing, one hand still rested on the Windstriker's back. 

Hiccup shook his head, "I was in a counsel meeting with Astrid when Einar told us we've received a distress signal from the Outcasts, then he gave us this" Hiccup said pulling the note from his pocket and handing it to his mom. 

She frowned as she read the note, "Berserkers? But that makes no sense" she murmured to herself as she read, "I know, me and Astrid said the same thing and so I need to ask a favour of you" Hiccup said. His mom nodded and stood, handing the note back to him, "of course, what can I do?" She asked, "me and Astrid need to go check out what's going on, we'll take all of the best warriors in Berk but we can't leave Berk without anyone in charge, so could you step in whilst we're gone and make sure nothing goes wrong in our absence?" He asked. 

His mom nodded again, "of course, whatever you need" she said without missing a beat, Hiccup smiled and hugged her, "thank you" he sighed in relief, she laid a gentle hand on his cheek as he pulled away, "Hiccup, are you okay?" She asked. Hiccup nodded, "yes, I'm fine" he answered, somewhat stiffly. She raised her eyebrows and looked deeply at him, "Hiccup, I'm your mother, I know when something's bothering you"

Hiccup ran his hands through his hair and leaned heavily against the wall, "I'm just aware there's going to be so much to do in the next few days, we need to prepare to set sail as soon as we can and I don't understand why the Berserkers would attack. My guess is there's something bigger going on but what?" Hiccup ranted, "Hiccup" she replied calmly in her gentle, soothing, knowing voice. 

Hiccup took a deep breath and shut his mouth, feeling ready to hear what she had to say. She cupped his cheek again and he found himself leaning into her touch, "take a deep breath, whenever the world seems hopeless just remember to breathe and you'll see everything will be okay" she told him. Hiccup did as she said but frowned as he did so, "I know, I know, but everything's so-" he started but his mom cut him off. 

"It will be okay" she repeated, "what's Astrid said?" She asked, Hiccup ran his hand through his hair before dropping down to rub his neck, "she's being cautious for the time being, she wasn't sure about us leaving Berk to investigate an unsigned note but she's mostly on board now that you'll be in charge of Berk whilst we're gone. I know she'll listen to what I have to tell her" he explained. 

She listened patiently, nodding when he spoke, "I know she'll listen to you Hiccup, but it's also important you listen to her. I know she doesn't have the same level of power as you do, you being chief and her chieftess but mutual respect is so important in any relationship, especially yours. You're not going to find anyone else who loves and respects you the way Astrid does, you're not going to find anyone more perfect for you than that girl" she said.

Hiccup nodded, "yeah, I know but-" he protested, but his mom held up her hand and he fell silent again, "I know for a fact that Astrid would do anything for you Hiccup, she'd do whatever it takes to keep you safe and make you happy. She is loving, kind, a good leader, she's strong but also she's smart. You should listen to anything she has to say to you because we both know how incredible that girl is. If she tells you she doesn't like something, listen to her, if she tells you she honestly thinks something is going to be fine, believe her. Because I guarantee you she will be right. Now if she's agreeing with whatever you want to do then there's no need for you to worry" she continued. 

All the tension flowed from Hiccup's shoulder in one breath, he relaxed and slumped forward ever so slightly, "I know she's backing me up on this one, but what if her cautiousness was right? And if she's not, there's still so much to do, this won't be easy by any means" he groaned, his mom shook her head, "you're right, it won't be easy but I know you're going to manage, because if Astrid is backing you then you'll always be okay. I don't think you really appreciate how much she does for you sometimes" she said. 

Hiccup frowned, "wha- of course I do" he argued, "do you? When you come in stress and tired from work and you collapse in the living room, who comes and rubs your shoulders, massages your feet when they're sore, sits with you despite the fact she's also had a long day and is probably tired too? Who takes all your responsibilities on top of her own if you feel overwhelmed? And who can calm you down when you're upset in minutes? Nobody else can do that Hiccup. When you're upset you work yourself into a mess in your head so nobody can help you sort through your problems, you don't listen to anybody else. But Astrid always knows what to say, what to do, what you need to hear to calm you down, and she does in a matter of minutes. All these little things she does for you goes unnoticed and so hear me when I say, if she is backing you here Hiccup, don't worry because everything will be alright" 

Hiccup sighed and nodded, "you're right, I'm just working myself up over nothing, this might be hard but as long as I have Astrid by my side I can manage anything" he agreed, she removed his hand from his cheek and combed her hands through his hair in attempts to tame his wild mane, "exactly" she said with a nod. 

Hiccup nodded again, "I'm going to go to the Great Hall, I've called an emergency meeting for the village, are you coming?" He asked, his mom shook her head, "I've heard what's happening and what you're planning to do, so I'm okay. If you're going to be working late with Astrid, planning strategy and your plan of action would you like me to cook tonight?" She asked. 

Hiccup smiled a smile of genuine grateful relief, "that would be great, thank you mom" he said, she returned the smile before Hiccup set back down the path to the Great Hall, by now most of the village was looking deserted as everyone was already in the hall, Astrid worked quick, another reason she was so great. 

He looked up at the hall as he approached, he could hear the loud buzz of hundreds of Vikings gathered together under one roof coming from inside the hall, despite trying to gather his thoughts and plan what he would say from the moment he'd decided to call a meeting Hiccup wasn't entirely sure how much he wanted to reveal to the village yet, obviously he would have to tell the people that both he and Astrid were leaving the island for the next week but would he tell them why? If the answer was no what would he tell them? 

Hiccup took a deep breath and pushed open the doors to the hall and stepped into the noise. 


End file.
